


The benefits of full disclosure

by Lost_gallifrey



Series: Friends with benefits [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_gallifrey/pseuds/Lost_gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wrex should have taken the time to explain his relationship with Garrus to Bakara. But somehow, in all the war he had forgotten.....Bakara isn't about to let that slide. Also, she would like to know what Wrex finds so fascinating about this turian.....</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The benefits of full disclosure

“You're having sex with the turian aren't you?”

The entire war-room went deathly silent as Wrex stared at the female shaman in horror. On the holoscreen, Councilor Tevos started to smile, and covered it up by coughing daintily into her hand.

Primarch Victus stared at Urdnot Bakara in disgusted shock. He was shaking his head and making desperate gestures of frantic denial in a panicked loop. Wrex thought it looked like the primarch was having some kind of fit.

“Not you,” Bakara dismissed Victus with a shrug. “The other one......what's his name, Vakarian? Mordin keeps trying to convince me to bed him.”

Shepard actually burst out laughing at that. He tried manfully to stifle it, but Garrus chose that moment to walk in, and Shepard dissolved into a silent paroxysm of laughter. Staring around at the silent room, Garrus blinked at his commander as the human thumped his hand repeatedly on the console and turned an alarming shade of red.

Wrex decided he was going to have to kill everyone. He'd start with Shepard, then Mordin Solus.....possibly end with the council. (Tevos was still looking amused, but Sparatus had the stoic, martyred expression of someone forced to witness an execution.)

“Aaah?” Garrus finally realized that everyone in the room was staring at him, and scratched self consciously at his scars. “What?”

Legion, who had been watching with obvious interest, and wiggling it's head flaps continuously, piped up. “We have a query. Why would...” Thankfully Tali chose to elbow it in the gut-hole, and it subsided with a mournful kind of noise, like a commlink being stepped on.

Wrex magnanimously decided that of all of them, the quarian would be allowed to live.

“I asked you a question.” Bakara reminded Wrex, folding her arms across her broad chest.

Wrex thought longingly of Mordin's 'reproductive tissue extractions', but was thankfully spared by Tevos' smooth diplomacy.

“Perhaps it would be best of you and Urdnot Wrex discussed this in a more...private setting.” The asari smiled with polite humor, “you might like to accompany them, advisor Vakarian.”

“Yes, please do.” Primarch Victus was looking at Garrus like he had just discovered the younger turian was growing hanar tentacles. “An excellent idea.”

Wrex tried to exit with as much dignity as he could possibly muster. The effect was somewhat ruined as Legion decided to inform the still silent room that _”physical intercourse between krogan and turian males was indeed possible, in fact, from a cursory extranet keyword search it had located 12, 861 entries tagged as helpful how-to guides.”_ The last thing Wrex heard before the door closed behind him was the infernal tin-can offering to upload the relevant information to the omni-tool of any interested party.

The observation room and lounge were mostly empty, the few crewmembers engaged in a card game scattered as soon as Wrex spitefully kicked over their table. As soon as the door lock activated, Bakara chose to ignore Wrex and rounded on a confused Garrus instead.

Thrusting her mantled head as close to Vakarian's as she could, Bakara regarded the turian for a long moment. Time enough to make Garrus start shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “Despite the damage to your face, I would imagine you are not considered ill favored amongst your own people.”

“Thank you?” Wrex had to grin at just how off balance Bakara had the usually unshakeable turian. Krogan females were fairly inscrutable as a whole, and Bakara more so than most~and it was obvious Vakarian had no idea how to deal with her yet.

“Then is there some reason you are not bedding another turian?”

'Only very bad taste' Wrex thought idly. The fallout when Shepard had decided to force Garrus to spare his traitorous former partner had been nothing short of epic. The only benefit had been several hours of the roughest, angriest sex Wrex could remember having.....in fact he still had the talon scars on his back to prove it.

“Aaaah,” Garrus shot Wrex a look of desperate appeal. “Not...really.”

“Leave the pup alone.” Wrex decided to intervene, “he probably thinks you're going to scalp his fringe and use it as a back scratcher.”

Bakara regarded Garrus from beneath her patterned hood, the turian hadn't taken much assurance from Wrex.......in fact he'd taken several steps back and clapped a gloved hand over his fringe.

“Oh, relax.” Bakara shook her head,”we are not humans, to expect our mates to never find release elsewhere. It is, however,” she leveled an obviously displeased glare at Wrex,”considered very, very bad manners to not inform a mate that you are already bonded. I had to find out from Doctor Solus....and from the fact that the elevator, main battery and showers all smell like sex”

Wrex winced. “Garrus is a turian....”

“Obviously.”

“Well,” Wrex scuffed the floor with one foot, looking for all the world like a grumpy, hulking youngster being scolded. “I didn't think it counted....”

That part, Wrex admitted to himself, was a lie. He didn't know much about Bakara, but he had suspected her views on having a turian as part of their family unit would not be overly accepting. Him and Garrus hadn't really spoken of it......but it was obvious that the turian assumed he would lose Wrex to the destiny of his people. The time they had to themselves, between frantic meetings and war councils, had a hurried and desperate edge to it.

“Mordin has been very complimentary about you, “Bakara's rough voice softened as she approached Garrus. “ I wish Wrex had been more forthcoming, I might not have been so dismissive of the the Doctor's advice.”

Tugging off the patterned fabric of her gloves, Bakara reached out to tentatively brush her fingers over the tattoos on Garrus' cheek. She moved cautiously, like someone approaching a feral varren pup....unsure if it would come to their call, or turn to bite and run. “I told him I wasn't interested....my role as a fertile female, and clan shaman, would not be well served by taking a turian as a sole mate. But Wrex serves me well enough in that regard, and you are not without some appeal.”

Wrex watched as Bakara got slightly bolder with her touch, cupping her hand across the angle of Vakarian's jaw and running her thumb over the jagged edges of the shrapnel scars on his face and neck. “I like these,” the shaman confessed, “they give your face strength and character.”

Garrus accepted the caress, turning his head to take the scent from the exposed skin of Bakara's wrist. The unexpected sight flooded Wrex with surge of desire, and when Garrus gently took Bakara's hand between his teeth and lathed her palm with his tongue, Wrex actually groaned aloud. 

“How long have you and Wrex been bonded,” Bakara was clearly not going to allow Wrex to downplay the situation.

“Several years.” Wrex decided to sullenly answer, tired of feeling like he'd been sent to stand in the corner. 

The material of Bakara's hood twitched slightly, as if she was smiling beneath the covering. “Then Wrex knows you well, that is fortunate....I know nothing about what pleases a turian, he can instruct me. That is,” Bakara paused to rest a hand on the polished metal of Garrus' chestplate, her crimson eyes serious,“if you are amenable to this?”

“Me? Amenable?” Wrex sighed as a familiar, wicked light sparked in the turian's pale, avian eyes. The overtones of barely suppressed desire were clearly audible in Garrus' voice, though Bakara probably wouldn't recognize it. “Amenable? Oh lady, you have no idea.”

Wrex figured that was his que to step forward, and he moved to rest a hand on Garrus' armored shoulder. “Vakarian is very much equal opportunity....he's 'amenable' to pretty much anything with a pulse.”

“Not entirely true,” Garrus smirked back at Wrex, letting the krogan start undoing armor straps. “I was never very fond of human.”

“Didn't stop you from doing that doctor though, did it?” Wrex started tossing armor pieces onto the couch. It was a bonus that Garrus had finally ditched that shot-up wreck he'd worn for the last while, but this hardsuit was obviously high-end, and obscenely complicated.

“Doctor Michelle? Yeah.....that was a bit of a disaster.” Garrus shivered as Wrex dragged a hand down the back of his neck, “too.....squishy.”

Bakara laughed a low chuckle, obviously amused by their banter. As Wrex efficiently divested Garrus of his armor, Bakara reached out to run a hand along the exposed plates and hide. 

“Do these mean something?” Bakara let her hands follow the whorls and lines of body tattoos that matched the ones on Vakarian's face.

“Chicken-scratch turian writing,” Wrex snorted, “I always figured they were probably something rude.” But Wrex couldn't help but run his hand over his own clan Urdnot mark that he'd etched into a plate on the small of Garrus' back.

Once he had effectively stripped the turian, Wrex started shucking his own armor with an enthusiasm that caused some delicate glassware on a table to shatter.

“I see you haven't managed to house train him any better than I have.” Bakara's deep voice was heavy with humor.

“It's an impossible task,” Garrus laughed a hitching breath as Bakara discovered that the un-plated hide of his waist and stomach was especially sensitive. “The reapers have nothing on that.”

“You're both very funny,” Wrex sighed. The battlemaster's consternation turned to amusement when Bakara, obviously not well versed in internal turian genitalia, got to Garrus' lower body and froze in confusion. “Here,” Wrex caught Bakara's hand in his own, guiding her thick fingers to the seam of plates between the turian's thighs, “like this.”

Garrus arched with a hiss as Bakara pressed her padded fingers against him, and Wrex could hear the scrape of his toe-talons against the floor. “C'mon Vakarian,” Wrex runs his thumbnail down the soft skin of the turian's belly, “relax, you're usually enough of a slut that nobody has to work for this.”

“F..fuck, fuck you Wrex,” Garrus' voice is already shivering with tonal shifts, and Wrex can feel the muscle contraction that pulls his pubic plates apart, letting him emerge hard and slick into Bakara's curious grasp.

“So responsive,” Bakara's voice thrums with the first stages of arousal as Garrus shivers and twitches under her hand. “I can see the appeal, Wrex.”

“ Get your gear off. If you think that's good, you should let him get his tongue on you.” Wrex reached around to run his fingers over Garrus' mouth, letting the turian nibble at his hand before curling his long tongue along the krogan's fingers.

“Wrex has the right idea,” Garrus reached out to tug gently at Bakara's patterned tunic, “you have rather an advantage. Not fair at all.” 

Bakara made a slow show of her undressing. She had none of the frenzy that Wrex often displayed, instead folding each part of her shamanic outfit with care before she set it aside. Watching her, Wrex could feel himself hardening against the rough carapace of Garrus' back. She was a stunning example of krogan femininity, from her broad hips, to the segmented crest that swept from her forehead to the base of her hump. Aware of the lithe heat of Garrus pressed against him, Wrex shuddered with arousal....they were both his. His mate and his turian, both a part of him, both equally desirable, both family.

 

 

“Well?' Bakara looked almost self-conscious as she set the last of her clothing aside and turned to Garrus. 

Wrex mourned the loss of contact as Garrus stepped away from him to run a hand along the edge of Bakara's crest. She was as large as Wrex, with all the heavy muscle that was a krogan trademark, but her skin was smoother than the battlemaster's....paler and less seamed with scars. Each side of her abdomen was ridged, the skin and flesh folding like a tight accordion; it would unfold to accommodate her swelling pregnancy once she bore a clutch. She gave a low gasp as Garrus trailed curious talons across the soft folds, his fingers finding the darker, porous skin that would exude nourishment for the first few weeks of her hatched children's life. 

“Beautiful.” Garrus informed her succinctly, stepping close enough to nuzzle at Bakara's throat, tongue flickering across her pulse points.

“A strange sentiment for a turian.” Bakara sounded slightly skeptical, but oddly pleased. Her hands came up to rest on Garrus' thin waist, and Wrex smiled to realize just how much bigger she was than the slender turian.....she could have broken him in a heartbeat.

“Yeah, well...” Garrus huffed against Bakara's skin as she traced the line of his hip, cupping and stroking the slick length of him. “I've never been considered a very good turian.”

“No, you're an improvement.” Wrex moved to press himself against Garrus' back, reaching out to run a hand along Bakara's flank. “I wouldn't be doing this with a 'good' turian.”

Bakara was still laughing at that when Wrex eased her down to the cool floor, his broad tongue tailing over the thick, armored skin of her chest as he pushed her thighs apart. Garrus curled between them, his talons splayed on Bakara's wide hips as he nuzzled at her. 

“Wait...” Garrus raised his head in surprise as Bakara pushed at his shoulder, mandibles drooping in disappointment. Wrex thought he looked like a hatchling who'd just had their favorite plaything yanked away. “Is it safe for you? I know turians can be allergic....”

Garrus just laughed and turned his arm over to show a small, raised subcutaneous band just below his elbow. “Epi implant.”

“Clever.” Bakara approved, as she tugged Garrus back down. “Then please...continue.”

Wrex was dumfounded as he watched Garrus lick tentatively at the rough outer folds of Bakara's sex. He'd never even really considered that Garrus could be sensitive to krogan biology, and yet somehow, Vakarian had enough forethought to get an implant?

Garrus was swiftly discovering that krogan females weren't as open as asari, humans or even turian women. Wrex reached down and deftly showed the turian how to push the protective sheath of thick hide aside, opening Bakara up in a glory of slick folds. The next swipe of the turian's tongue made the shaman arch with a low cry, her hands digging roughly into the spines of Garrus' fringe.

It was unfortunate that Garrus obviously hadn't expected this particular endeavor, because he wasn't as slick and open as Wrex liked.....but that was alright, the krogan wanted to finish in Bakara anyway. But he wasn't above keeping himself entertained in the meantime, the sight of Bakara arching and gasping under Garrus' mouth made it almost impossible to ignore his own rising arousal. Pulling the turian up to his knees, Wrex pressed his aching cock between Vakarian's thighs, rubbing against the turian's own slick hardness with a slow grind of much needed friction.

Garrus made an approving hum, pressing back against Wrex as he slipped one taloned finger inside Bakara, almost immediately finding the two hard nubs of nerve endings just inside her. Bakara looked almost shocked when Garrus replaced his finger with his mouth, pressing the long reach of his rough tongue up into her. Her eyes met Wrex's as her pupils dilated and she threw her head back, her voice a low groan of lust and approval.

The roil of muscles in her stomach was the only herald of her orgasm, and Bakara came with a gasping shudder, twitching as Garrus teased her with a salt slick tongue. With her opening still contracting with the force of her passion, Bakara opened her arms to Wrex, rumbling her pleasure as he surged forward to fill her.

As he drove his hips forward, Wrex pulled Garrus up beside him, feeling the wetness of his erection against his hip as he turned to lick the taste of his mate from the turian's sharp-toothed mouth. Garrus' mandibles flared out as he met Wrex's tongue with his own, and the battlemaster rumbled a low groan as he tasted both of them: the turian's natural metallic sweetness, and Bakara's salty musk.

“Come here,” Bakara tugged on Garrus' hip, guiding the turian to straddle her neck as she bent her head forward to take him in her mouth. Wrex's energetic movements made the contact a sweet friction that made Vakarian cry out in dual-toned pleasure.

“He's not going to last long with you doing that,” Wrex knew just how sensitive the turian was to oral sex, and naturally, the krogan loved to tease him about it. “All that turian work ethic just dies when you get your mouth on him.”

“Shut. up. Wrex!” Garrus voice devolved into something that Wrex thought sounded suspiciously like a whimper as Bakara did something complicated with her broad tongue. Not one to play fair, Wrex reached out to scratch his nails down the turian's back, scraping at the sensitive hide beneath his fringe and along the base of his cowl. “Wrex....that...that's not fair. Oh...oh spirits.”

Instead of pulling away, Bakara pulled Garrus closer, one hand cupping his hip while the other curved along the small of his back. The shaman suckled the turian until the last shocks and twitches slid from his muscles, leaving him boneless and shaky. Wrex smirked to see Vakarian's legs shaking as he slipped from Bakara's grasp and curled up next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. The krogan rebellions could have gone very differently if the krogan had known about that particular turian weakness.....

Trailing a hand along the armored hide on Bakara's stomach, Garrus slid down until he could touch them both, letting his talons tease Wrex's cock every time it slid back from Bakara's wet heat. Wrex groaned as that deft turian hand worked its way far enough to cup his quad, squeezing gently in time with his thrusts. Bakara had her clawed feet locked around his hips, urging him deeper and faster. The sensations were almost too much, and Wrex closed his eyes as he came with a roar, aware of them both urging him on.

It was a sweaty, exhausted trio who curled up together on the floor of the observation deck. Absently touching and exploring each other.

“I never noticed this,” Bakara traced the urdnot clan mark on Garrus' lower back. “I hope you didn't let Wrex do it.”

“What's wrong with me going it?” Wrex grumbled.

“Because I can't imagine you being very careful.”

“Now that you mention it,” Garrus smirked over at Wrex. “The initial etch is supposed to be done with a local anesthetic and a sanding tool.”

“And Wrex used?” Bakara sounded resigned.

“Cable ties and a combat knife.”

Wrex ignored the stern look of disapproval Bakara leveled his way. Garrus was still smirking at him toothily, and the battlemaster sighed....he should have known getting these two together would be a disaster. Someone knocked on the door, and a cross human voice complained loudly about it being locked. 

“Go away!” Wrex bellowed, hurling a random piece of armor at the door as punctuation. Watching it soar through the air, Wrex realized his mistake well before the spinning piece of hardsuit missed it's target and impacted the door controls with the force of a concussive round. The panel spat a flurry of sparks and a small gout of flame as the door flashed red and went into complete lockdown.

Sitting up to watch the sizzling ruin, Garrus applauded. “Nice shot!”

“I didn't do it on purpose!” Wrex roared as the lights flickered and died. It was perhaps a small mercy that the fire suppression systems didn't come on.

“Completely unbothered, Bakara stretched and closed her eyes against the glare as the emergency lights flickered into being. “I really should apologize to Doctor Solus....that is, if he agrees not to write one of his infernal songs about this.”

“He can write one about me,” Garrus laughed. “I am the very image of a fucked up turian, I'll do krogans, turians, asari, hanar and batarians....no, that doesn't really scan.”

“Hanar?” Bakara opened one crimson eye. “Hanar?”

Wrex sighed and rubbed his forehead, “you'll get used to him in time.”

Closing her eye again, Bakara's broad mouth curved into a smile. “I certainly plan to.”


End file.
